Edward Maos de Tesoura
by Melissa890
Summary: "The story of a uncommonly gentle man"... e foi esquecido por todos, menos por Kim.
1. Sinopse

**N/A: Pra quem nunca viu o Filme ta ai uma pequena sinopse para entenderem:**

O filme Edward Scissorhands ( Edward Mãos-de-tesoura), consiste em uma historia entre Edward, um homem "criado" por um senhor que morre antes de lhe dar mãos, e Kim, uma garota comum que vive em uma cidade perto da velha mansão de Edward.

Edward acaba sendo encontrado pela mãe de Kim, que o leva para sua casa e assim começam os problemas. Ao invés de possuir mãos, é equipado com tesouras afiadas e por isso sofre uma serie de descriminações, inclusive vindas de Kim.

Felizmente, com a convivência, Kim acaba vendo em Edward, um homem com o qual sempre sonhou e percebe em seus gestos, que ele também sentia o mesmo por ela. No final Kim se apaixona por Edward, mas sabe que não poderiam ficar juntos e ele também entendia isso. Então após um incidente ter ocorrido na velha mansão de Edward Kim despediu-se dele tristemente e para protege-lo, simulou sua morte pegando uma "prótese" idêntica das "mãos" de Edward e dizendo que aquilo era tudo o que tinha restado dele.

Edward nunca mais foi visto fora da velha mansão, e foi esquecido por todos- que continuaram sua vida- mesmo por Kim. Kim teve que seguir sua vida, casou-se e teve uma filha e uma neta, com a qual compartilhou essa historia.

Mas o filme nunca contou sobre como ela realmente se sentiu após deixa-lo.

P.S.: Essa fic vai contar **sobre diferentes ângulos** como os dois se sentiram.


	2. Adeus

__Adeus. - eu disse com o coração completamente destroçado. Beijei-o pela primeira e ultima vez. Eu nunca mais o veria- eu amo você- eu disse mais uma vez com lagrimas nos olhos. O vi fecha-lo também enquanto gentilmente o puxava para mais perto de mim. Eu sentia que ele ainda tinha receios de chegar tão perto, como se fosse me machucar. Edward não podia fazer mal a um . Isso o descrevia. Difícil de imaginar algum homem assim, mas era isso que o tornava tão especial para mim.

E agora? O que eu ia fazer? Se dissesse que ele estava vivo, iriam querer vinga-lo pela morte acidental de meu ex-namorado. Mas não fora culpa dele. Então por isso que eu disse Adeus. Iria dizer à todos que Edward tinha morrido. Ainda estava o abraçando. Por mais que parece que tudo isso ocorreu demoradamente, penso que foi rápido demais para nós dois. Acho que uns cinco minutos, apenas isso para pessoas que nunca mais iriam se ver. Todo tempo naquele momento, era pouco. Não sei como tive coragem de deixa-lo mas o fiz. Desci as escadas chorando silenciosamente e sem olhar para trás. Quando estava saindo achei em uma estante uma "prótese" idêntica  
às "mãos" de Edward. Assim seria mais fácil simular sua morte.

__ Ele morreu!- eu disse ao pé da porta da mansão - Edward morreu! Isso foi tudo o que sobrou dele.-disse erguendo a "prótese" para que todos à vissem. Eu sabia que de algum modo Edward estava assistindo à tudo aquilo em uma das janelas da casa, ele entendera meus atos e por isso não viria atrás de mim novamente.

Fomos todos embora para nossas casas em completo choque. Cheguei em Casa e fui direto para meu quarto enquanto meus pais e os vizinhos se falavam. Eu tinha que refletir minhas ações. Tinha que lembrar da dor em seu rosto. Isso fazia parte do processo que eu já começara a por em pratica após sair da mansão: esquecer o homem especial que fora feito para mim.


	3. Quando Amamos

Uma espécie de filme passava naquele instante na minha cabeça, mas a cena principal era a seguinte:

Após ter sido "afugentado" da cidade, pelo meu ex-namorado, Edward havia sumido e meus pais haviam saído para procurá-lo. Eu estava sozinha em casa. Passado alguns minutos ouvi a porta se abrir. Toquei levemente o seu ombro e ele se virou para mim:

__ Edward.

__ Você está bem?- ele perguntou.

__ Sim. Você está bem?- eu disse.

Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça, dizendo que sim.

__ Onde está todo mundo?

__ Estão te procurando...- em um impulso falei- me abrace.

Ele levantou os barços como se fosse faze-lo, mas olhou para suas " mãos" e os abaixou, junto com sua cabeça. Olhou fundo nos meus olhos e disse com uma imensa tristeza:

__ Eu não posso.- e foi para perto da janela, distante de mim. Eu o segui e cheguei mais perto e comecei a elevar um de seus braços para me envolver e fiz o mesmo com o outro sem desviar meu olhar do dele. Após estar me envolvendo eu o abracei mais forte e apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito e ele fez o mesmo apoiando a sua cabeça sobre a minha. Essa imagem e o beijo que havia lhe dado eram as lembranças mais fortes que eu possuía dele.

Eu realmente tinha perdido a fome e tinha tido um péssimo Natal. Não estava afim de comemorar. Pensei, lembrei e chorei. Apenas não dormi. O que Edward estaria fazendo naquela hora? Eu ainda me preocupava com ele. Ele não costumava falar muito, era tímido. Eu o entendia. Passou anos, totalmente isolado naquela mansão longe das pessoas e agora que estava começando a descobrir coisas novas, teve que ser isolado novamente.

Eu não podia ficar com ele, pois todos saberiam onde me encontrar, e iriam me buscar com certeza. Conclusão: por mais que eu o amasse e ele também me amasse, por mais perfeito que ele fosse, Edward não fora feito para ter uma vida comum, não fora feito para amar.


	4. Kim

[ Edward]

Que coisa estranha estava ocorrendo?

Eu sentia algo novo. Acho que se chama saudade. Ah, sim. Saudade é quando se sente falta de uma pessoa que muito nos importa uma pessoa que amamos. Sim, eu realmente amava Kim. Desde quando a vi pela primeira vez. Agora eu entendo a "paixão à primeira vista". Lembrei naquele momento de quando ela chegou em casa a noite e entrou em seu quarto onde eu estava hospedado. Ela ficou muito assustada quando me viu, eu senti que estava fazendo mal a ela. E depois que me conheceu, que começamos a conviver junto, na mesma casa, comecei a ver que algo diferente estava mudando ela. Seus atos já não eram tão restritos. Eu a amava tanto, mas não sabia como dizer isso a ela, e se eu falasse a ela, e ela não sentisse o mesmo? A velha duvida me assombrava diariamente.

Preferia ficar calado, fazer o possível para ser agradável com ela, para que ela sempre estivesse por perto. Acho que ela se importava, pelo menos um pouco, comigo. Mas depois do que ela havia feito nesse Natal eu tenho certeza de que ela me amava. Ela não tinha medo de mim. Provou isso quando me pediu um abraço mesmo sabendo que eu não podia tocá-la, mas mesmo assim insistiu e me abraçou. Eu aproveitei ao máximo esse momento, pois sabia que não ia ficar com ela. Kim merecia algo melhor, alguém melhor. Que pudesse ter uma vida normal. Eu não era normal, eu tinha tesouras ao invés de mãos.

Senti toda a sua tristeza junto com seu amor, no beijo que ela havia me dado e nas palavras que havia me dito. Um beijo. Eu nunca tinha pensado em chegar tão perto assim dela. "Eu amo você", eu sabia que era verdade, entendia completamente o que ela tinha feito por mim. Tinha me protegido. Por isso eu me contive em ir atrás dela. Mas mesmo que jamais a visse, nunca, nunca iria esquecer Kim. **Ela** foi o significado e a melhor parte da minha vida.


	5. Neve

**N/A: Hei pessoal, esse é o ultimo capitulo dessa fic, e para ficar mais emocionante, recomendo que leiam esse capitulo com uma musica que faz parte do próprio filme. Ela se chama: The Ice Dance, de Danny Elfman. É apenas uma musica instrumental, mas muito perfeita.**

Fazia parte do filme que passava a cena em que Edward antes de fugir, estava no jardim de minha casa, modelando um enorme anjo de gelo para o Natal. As raspas de gelo, eram parecidas com flocos de neve. Eu fiquei tão maravilhada que comecei a dançar embaixo daquela "neve". Edward me viu dançando.

__________________________________________________ Anos depois______

Os anos se passaram e eu tive que superar a dor de perder Edward. Eu já não pensava nele. Evitava que as lembranças viessem à minha mente. Eu estava casada e feliz. Tinha uma linda filha com Jason.

Um dia me peguei olhando para a velha mansão: as arvores dos jardins modelados em figuras como alces, enfeitavam e a deixavam com um ar mais leve. De repente começou a nevar e todas as imagens que eu havia afastado da minha memória havia invadido minha mente. Eu entendia porque nevava. Era** Natal**.

Edward estava pensando em mim, era assim que eu era representada. Era assim que ele me via pura como a neve, era assim que ele me amava, em milhões de flocos de neve, que junto formavam uma espessa camada de neve, uma espessa camada de amor.

E eu queria dizer a ele, que nunca o tinha esquecido, ele foi a minha melhor lembrança dessa vida.

" **Antes de Edward aparecer, nunca tinha nevado, depois dele, aconteceu."**

**FIM.**

**Reviews!!!*__***

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa minha outra fic! **

**Beijos, Melissa!**


End file.
